Stole my heart in 123
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Lelouch and Suzaku skip class, talk for a bit, go to a formal event and wind up in a hot, steamy night on the living room floor. yaoi lemon luluxzaku one shot


***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!**

A majestic raven haired prince strolled down the corridors of the Ashford Academy. He walked with grace and beauty, every step of his was practically worshiped by the hundreds of girls, including guys, that attended the school. The boy was known for skipping classes, sleeping through lectures and having an all around arrogant attitude. Yet, his behavior for attending class aside, he passed all of his tests, homework, and quizzes with flying colors.

He continued his walk until he ended up at a doorway where no one was around. He placed his hand on the gold knob and quietly opened the door, slipping inside. Leading upward was a large slanted staircase with another door at the top. Not so gracefully this time, he pulled himself up the steps and out onto the roof of the school. A sigh escaped his lips as he walked over to the edge of the roof and inhaled the crisp morning air. It was to early for him, and he figured he'd come take a nap until second or...maybe third, period. Being prepared was normal for him, he had stashed away a pillow and a few books in a small, waterproof area on the roof. He threw the pillow onto the hard cement floor and plopped down, looking up at the blue sky that had very little clouds in it.

"Lelouch?" the door to the roof opened and on stepped a Japanese boy with wavy brown hair. He smiled at the thin figure that was laying on the roof and walked over to him. "Why are you up here again? Madam President isn't going to be too happy." he knew the boy before him wouldn't care, but he figured he would bring up the subject anyway.

"I'm tired, didn't get much sleep last night, Suzaku." he pointed to the spot where he had pulled his pillow from. "Grab a pillow, make yourself comfortable."

"It's bad enough I'm late for class, now you want me to skip with you?" Suzaku did as he was told while he complained about their situation.

Lelouch sighed and turned over to face his Japanese friend. "Are you free tonight?"

His bright green eyes shifted from side to side while he thought about his work schedule for the next day or so. "Totally clear!" he smiled.

The two were best friends, had been for a long time. No one knew the real story behind their friendship, but they always made things up and went along with the others story.

"Good, you're coming with me..Rivalz has to work and I really don't feel like taking one of the girls out, they might get the wrong idea..."

"Wrong idea? Oh, right... Where are we going?" Suzaku picked at a crack in the cement and avoided the gaze of those bright violet eyes that could drill a hole into your sole.

"A wine tasting.. I'm looking for something new to cook with and what better way to find a wine than to attend a wine tasting?" he rolled onto his back and folded his arms across his slender stomach.

"Isn't that where you sip wine and spit it into a bucket along with like thirty other people?" Suzaku laughed.

"Yes but you spit it out so you don't get drunk...or, well, too drunk." he smirked and watched a few birds fly above them.

The exhaustion from the night before finally caught up with the raven haired boy, causing him to doze off. His breathing slowed as he drifted deeper and deeper asleep. Suzaku, however, was wide awake and very bored.

"Lulu?" he scooted closer to his friend. "Lu~lu!" he prodded the older boys cheek until an eye popped open.

"What?" he spoke harshly.

"I'm bored." he frowned.

"I'm tired, go find something to do...something quiet." he turned so his back was to the boy and held tightly to his pillow.

"Just wanted to talk..." Suzaku mumbled and laid on his back. There was the distant sound of thunder off over the hills, but he paid no mind knowing that the storm wouldn't hit them until later that day, maybe not until night...

When the prince awoke he ran his fingers through his damp hair. "What the hell?" he looked up and noticed that it was misting out. "Suzaku." the boy beside him didn't stir. "Suzaku!" he shouted and shoved his friend.

"What?" the boy jumped to his feet, and looked around as if someone was about to shoot at them.

"It's raining." Lelouch stood up and walked past Suzaku, bumping elbows with him. "What time is it?"

"Uh, let's put it this way..." Suzaku looked at his watch. "It's about time to get ready for your wine thingy."

"Shit." he bounced down the stairs and quietly opened the door, slipping into the hallway with Suzaku tailing behind him. "I'll have to get homework from Rivalz for the both of us."

"What do we say when they ask us why we weren't in class? The teachers I mean." Suzaku followed Lelouch into the student counsel room.

"I had a doctor appointment and you got called into work, we told them but they just don't remember."

"Okay." Suzaku smiled and strolled off to Lelouch's room ahead of him. "Where's Nunnally?"

"With Nina." Lelouch shoved Suzaku playfully onto the bed before heading over to the closet. "By the way, do you have a suit and tie?" Lelouch removed his uniform jacket and smoothed out the shirt that he had on underneath. He grabbed a tie and gracefully tied it and straightened it in the mirror. "Suzaku?"

"Huh? Oh, no.."

Lelouch sighed and threw a tie and jacket at the boy. "Just wear your school pants and shirt like I am.." he pulled a jacket on and ran a comb through his hair.

"You look awfully handsome..." Suzaku quietly said as he struggled with the tie.

"Thank you..." Lelouch swatted Suzaku's hands away and fixed the tie for him, then helped him into the jacket. "And you're quiet handsome as well." he smiled before blushing, realizing how close they were standing. "Uh...Let's go."

The duo walked up to light yellow painted building with wine colored trim. Inside was the aroma of alcohol and wood. The party had already started and people were enjoying themselves. Lelouch handed Suzaku a glass and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Just agree with me and do what I do...Unless you actually find something to argue with." he fixed the boys tie one more time and walked over to a group of older women. "Good evening, Ladies." he smiled and kissed each of them on both of their cheeks. "This is my good friend, Suzaku Kururugi."

"Hello." he spoke quietly and clung to Lelouch's side.

They enjoyed themselves, mingling with others and tasting wine after wine. Lelouch swirled each wine in his glass, smelling it deeply and sipping it lightly. Of course, the boy preferred the more expensive and dark wines, while Suzaku happily disagreed with him, liking the sweet drinks.

"Well it's good that you like the sweet ones, Suzaku, those are good for drinking but I'm looking for something to give my food a really good flavor." Lelouch smiled, carrying a box of wines while Suzaku carried another.

"You and I haven't ever really agreed on many thing...I've always liked cake, while you've always liked veggies." he laughed and held both boxes so Lelouch could open the door to where he lived. "Wow we were out for quite some time." Suzaku glanced at the clock, seeing that it was past one in the morning.

"Yeah." Lelouch flipped the light switched and nothing happened. "Great. That storm that came through must have knocked out the power."

He sighed, digging through a few draws until he found some matches. Carefully, he walked around and lit some candles through the house. The yellow glow from the flames wasn't much to light up a full room, but it was enough for him and Suzaku to maneuver around.

"I'm so tired!" Suzaku flopped on the couch and undid his tie. "Hey I have some vacation time coming up...Maybe we could go somewhere?"

"Sure, where to?" Lelouch smiled, opening a bottle of the sweeter wine and pouring two glasses for them.

"I've always wanted to go to some place tropical..." he took a glass and sipped the wine.

"Oh. How about Key West?"

Their conversation continued on for another hour or so, and by then they had unconsciously finished off a bottle and a half of wine. The good thing was that the type of wine they had only equaled to about four beers per bottle, but Lelouch could barely handle one drink, never mind three beers.

"Suzaku...Suzaku, no..." Lelouch giggled as his friend began tickling him. "Stop!" he screamed and rolled onto the floor with his friend on top of him. Suzaku continued the tickling and suddenly stopped, staring at half-lidded violet eyes.

"Lulu.." Suzaku leaned down and gently placed his lips on Lelouch's. A shiver ran through both of their bodies.

"Oh!" Lelouch gasped and closed his eyes, pressing his lips harder against Suzaku's. Slowly his pale fingers snaked through Suzaku's brown locks and pressed their faces closer together. Lelouch groaned and wrapped his legs around Suzaku's hips.

"I think I love you." Suzaku teared up and wiped his eyes. "Okay, so I know I love you...Why else would I always want to be around you and want to hold you in my arms like this?" he snaked his arms around Lelouch and pulled him closer.

"You...love me?" Lelouch smiled slightly. "I love you too, I mean...we've always been oddly close and I've felt-"

"Shh." Suzaku smiled and placed his finger to Lelouch's lips, silencing him. "Just relax for me."

Suzaku's large, tan hands removed the white shirt his friend was wearing along with his own. Lelouch panted and became flushed as Suzaku started to undo the button on his pants. The older boy squirmed and began getting even more excited when Suzaku's hands roamed his body. A tingling sensation was left after every touch and caress Suzaku placed on Lelouch's body. The prince gripped Suzaku's back and gasped loudly as a hand slipped into his unbuttoned pants. The younger boy grinned and pressed his lips firmly to Lelouch's neck. He kissed lightly and ran his tongue along his friends neck, all while his hand slowly massaged the bulge between Lelouch's legs. The raven haired boy gasped and bucked his hips.

"Oh, Suzaku..." Lelouch began wiggling his pants off and attacking Suzaku's mouth.

Their lips pushed and pulled together, working in a soft motion. Slowly they opened their mouths and began twining their tongues together. Suzaku hooked his fingers in the small black panties, pulling them down around Lelouch's ankles, and finally removing them. Suzaku admired the nude body before him, it was slender, pale and slightly curvy around the hips.

"Wow, you're..."

"Pathetic?" Lelouch frowned, embarrassed by his nakedness.

"Gorgeous." Suzaku smiled and kissed him gently, pulling his own pants and boxers off.

Lelouch smiled at the erection that was between his friends legs and couldn't help but reach out and stroke it. "May I?" Suzaku nodded as Lelouch opened his mouth and began sucking on the member.

Suzaku gasped and ran his fingers in his princes hair as his head bobbed back and forth. Lelouch licked his tongue up and down the length, causing Suzaku's hips to thrust forward. Lelouch pulled back and frowned.

"Don't do that." Lelouch got up on his knees and wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck. "Make love to me."

Suzaku smiled. "My pleasure." he laid Lelouch down and grabbed a bottle of vanilla scented lotion that was on the coffee table. Suzaku coated his fingers and slowly inserted one into Lelouch.

He squirmed and tried to relax as the figure felt around for his spot. Lelouch suddenly gasped and begged for more. Suzaku wound up placing two fingers inside of Lelouch and pressing firmly against his prostate while scissoring him. Before long, Lelouch was thrusting his hips downward and screaming with every press of Suzaku's fingers. His nails scraped across the rug as he felt heat boiling up in his groin.

"Stop!" he screamed, but when his new found lover finally stopped the movements, warm white liquid covered his stomach and chest. Lelouch panted while Suzaku wiped the sweat soaked hair from Lelouch's face. "I-I...said stop..." he groaned and lightly shoved Suzaku, exhausted.

"Sorry, I just... Watching you, the way you, and when..." Suzaku threw himself on top of Lelouch, burying his cock deep inside of him. Lelouch gasped loudly, ripping his nails across Suzaku's tan, muscular back. "It's so...t-tight..." Suzaku's hips pressed tightly to Lelouch's as he thrust slowly.

"It's so deep...I feel, amazing.." Lelouch removed his nails from Suzaku's back and ran his hands up and down his back, holding tightly to him. "Faster." Lelouch demanded.

The younger friend nodded, smiling and moving his hips faster. The two rolled their hips together, gasping and moaning. Sweat rolled down Suzaku's neck, his wavy chocolate hair sticking to his skin. Any other day, Lelouch would find Suzaku sweating on him revolting, but tonight...he just held tighter to his best friend, embracing his warmth to feel all the pleasure he could. Suzaku kissed his neck, giving him small hickeys before working his way to his lips, kissing him deeply.

"I'm almost there." Lelouch wrapped his legs around Suzaku's hips, pulling him in deeper. "Harder." he groaned.

"Me too." Suzaku pressed his face to Lelouch's neck as he continued thrusting harder and faster.

The feel of hot breath on his neck drove Lelouch crazier, causing him to shout Suzaku's name over and over. Lelouch began digging his nails into Suzaku's back again, feeling himself tighten around Suzaku. His cock twitched as he came between their bodies, screaming and arching his back up from the floor.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku sat up, holding tightly onto the smaller boy's hips while he pounded himself harder into him. Suzaku groaned, coming inside of Lelouch before collapsing on him.

They laid on the carpet, involuntarily thrusting their hips together as their orgasms wore off. After several minutes of light breathing and dead silence, they began laughing.

"I can't believe we just did that..." Lelouch smiled, planting a kiss on Suzaku's forehead.

"Me neither." Suzaku laughed.

They gathered themselves off the floor and stumbled off to Lelouch's room, laying in each others arms on his bed. Suzaku's thoughts ran wild as Lelouch fell asleep in his arms; were they dating now? Or were they just 'friends with benefits'? If they were dating would they tell anyone? What's Nunnally going to say? Suzaku groaned quietly to himself and pressed his nose into Lelouch's hair, inhaling the smell of his beautiful black hair.

The next morning, Lelouch wasn't so much sore as he was tired. There was nothing new with the young prince being tired during school, but this was a, 'I fell asleep while walking around' tired.

"Lulu, are you alright?" Milly smiled at the boy who was trying his hardest to stay awake during their weekly meeting.

"Hmm?" he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Take that scarf off, it's blistering hot in here!" she walked over to him. "Unless, you're trying to hide something~!" she giggled and yanked at the soft purple scarf.

"Milly, I just thought I was getting a sore throat so I figured I'd-" but his effort was too late, she yanked it off, relieving four small red hickeys on his neck. "Milly!" Lelouch shouted and stood from his seat.

"Ooo! Who's the mystery girl that gave you all of those?" she giggled and winked at him.

"N-no..I uhm.." Lelouch's pale cheeks turned a light shade of pink, not being able to make an excuse for the blemish's on his neck.

"Lelouch I think I left my phone at your place last night." Suzaku walked into the room and looked at the expressions on his friend's faces.

"It was you! Wasn't it!" Milly pointed a finger at Suzaku.

"What was me?"

"You know, those hickey's on Lulu's neck...You were with him last night, correct? Who else would-"

"-Pres., that's ridiculous." Suzaku smiled and walked over to Lelouch. "I'm sure if Lulu had anything to tell you...about last night...and with me being over...he would have." Suzaku sat down and smiled, "Right, Lulu?"

Lelouch frowned before half-smirking at his friend. "That's right, buddy." he raised an arm and smacked Suzaku's back, right in the spots where he had generously scratched his friend the night before.

"Owch!" Suzaku screamed and hissed at the pain.

"Lelouch slapping _your_ back hurt...?" Milly raised an eyebrow.

"I uhm, I well-"

Lelouch giggled. "Suzaku has some scratches on his back..."

"Scratches?"

"Yes, scratches."

"You didn't..." Milly smiled.

"We did."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Are you two?"

"That's up to him." Lelouch pointed a thumb at Suzaku.

"What? You two lost me..." Suzaku scratched his head.

"What are you three talking about?" Rivalz, Shirley, Nina and Nunnally all had come into the room about the time Lelouch mentioned the scratches.

"Things." Lelouch turned in his chair.

"Lulu, what's up to me?"

"Whether you want to be my boyfriend or not." Everyone other than Milly and Nunnally gasped.

"About time." a quiet little voice spoke up. The group turned and looked at the girl in the wheelchair. "They've been like this since we were little, it's about time someone did or said something." Nunnally smiled and turned to Suzaku. "Well?"

"W- uhm.. I, we... Okay...I mean, yes." Suzaku blushed and turned away from his friends, only to find himself in Lelouch's arms.

"You're such a dork..." he whispered and hugged his military boyfriend tightly. "Now, buy me dinner tonight." They smiled and kissed lightly, holding hands.

"Does this mean Lulu's gay?" Shirley quietly asked.

Milly sighed and folded her arms, "All the good ones are..."

Rivalz piped up and waved his arm in the air. "I'm not! Madam President~!"

"Like I said, all the good ones." she smirked, winking at the blue haired boy before walking out the door with the other girls right behind her.

**Kay, soo... I got bored and rushed, sorry if there's errors or anything... I could go back and add a little more description, but I just...meh...**

**I think I'm having an issue with writing the erm...sex...scenes? Almost every story I'm trying to work on...I'm stuck at that point... :( I'm so like ehhh.. having a lot of personal issues and can't seem to focus...I can't wait for school, I can't stand living with my family anymore (I love them though)... Plus note, my crush of … what, 16 years? Has been talking and talking and talking to me and I know I shouldn't get excited but I am :) I really am...hehe**


End file.
